Zoo Tycoon 2
Video:Pteranodon Exibit|Pteranodon Video:Zoo Tycoon 2 Animal Download Part2|Zt2 Animals (part 2) Video:Zoo Tycoon 2 Animal Download part 1|ZT2 Animals (part1) Zoo Tycoon 2 is a video game in which the player may create and operate a zoo by managing its finances, employees and animal exhibits. The goal is to become a "zoo tycoon". Originally released for Windows, Zoo Tycoon 2 is now available for Windows Mobile, PDA, Mac OS X and Nintendo DS. It is the sequel of the 2001 game Zoo TyThere are a number of gameplay modes in the game, and each (with the exception of Freeform) has differing limitations. A Freeform game in Zoo Tycoon 2 allows you to create the zoo of your choice, the only restrictions being space, animals and objects. The player's money supply is unlimited, and all items are available from the beginning of the game (except those that can only be unlocked in Scenario and Challenge games). Freeform games begin with an empty zoo, to which the player adds animal exhibits and guest facilities (such as restaurants and bathrooms), hiring employees to staff and maintain them. The player chooses a plot of land for their zoo to be built upon at the start of a new Freeform game, and each plot of land represents a different biome (alpine, boreal forest, desert, grassland, savannah, scrub, temperate forest, tropical rainforest, tundra, wetlands). Each plot of land is also a different size (large, small or medium). The player must accommodate their animals with spacious enclosures, adequate food and water, animal enrichment objects (toys or items that otherwise encourage the animals to use their natural abilities and behaviors), shelters for them to sleep or gain privacy in, and environments that suit them (for example, tigers are best suited to rainforest environments, and a lions to savanna ones). The player must also provide for the guests, which is done by placing food and drink stands, bathrooms, picnic areas, seating, trash and recycling bins and playgrounds around the zoo. The player can create a range of elevated and lowered terrain types, including hills, valleys, cliffs and ditches. In addition to Freeform mode, there is also a Campaign mode in which the player chooses a campaign to play through and is placed in the shoes of an average zoo owner and is assigned different goals to complete; these goals may include having to breed tapirs, train dolphins, rescuing abused animals and more. As well, there is a Challenge mode in which the player has a limited amount of money (although the player can choose their starting amount) with which goals must be completedcoon. Zoo Tycoon 2 content There are a total of 30 species of animals available in original version. African Elephant (Loxodonta africana) - Savannah American Beaver (Castor canadensis) - Wetlands Bengal Tiger (Panthera tigris) - Tropical Rainforest Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicomis) - Savannah Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus) - Savannah Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes) - Tropical Rainforest Common Peafowl (Pavo cristatus) - Temperate Forest Common Zebra (Equus burchelli boehmi) - Savannah Dromedary Camel (Camelus dromedarius) - Desert Emperor Penguin (Aptenodytes forsteri) - Tundra Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) - Scrub Giant Panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca) - Temperate Forest Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus ruber) - Wetlands Grizzly Bear (Ursus arctos horribilis) - Boreal Forest Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius) - Wetlands Ibex (Capra ibex) - Alpine Jaguar (Panthera onca) - Tropical Rainforest Lion (Panthera leo) - Savannah Moose (Alces alces americana) - Boreal Forest Mountain Gorilla (Gorilla gorilla beringei) - Tropical Rainforest Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) - Wetlands Okapi (Okapia johnstoni) - Tropical Rainforest Ostrich (Struthio camelus australus) - Savannah Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus) - Tundra Red Kangaroo (Macropus rufus) - Scrub Red Panda (Ailurus fulgens) - Temperate Forest Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis) - Savannah Ring-tailed Lemur (Lemur catta) - Tropical Rainforest Snow Leopard (Uncia uncia) - Alpine Thomson's Gazelle (Gazella thomsonii) Savannah edit Downloadable content Addax (Addax nasomaculatus) - Desert Asian Elephant (Elephas maximus) - Scrub Black Leopard (Panthera pardus) - Tropical Rainforest Musk Ox (Ovibos moschatus) - Tundra Arquivo:gerenuk.jpg Categoria:Dogs Categoria:Aardvark Categoria:Animals Categoria:Birds